Talk:Pop Goes the Weasel
I don't understand the story. Can someone please explain? :Here - just added the MotD story. Some bits may still be undiscovered or disputed, but I work with what I'm given. 15:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad someone has had a go at putting the story in here, and it's pretty much what I thought as well - the only thing that confuses me is how the intro scene fits in - when we see them all in their cells and Al chatting to the guard. If they died on the roof and in the electric chair, they can't have come straight back to the "nightmare" Alcatraz - because in the cut scene we see them all locked in their cages again, and alive (just before Weasel suckers the guard into opening the cage). Bit hard to explain but I hope you see what I mean ? 02:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I do. Also if it is just a nightmarish realm seperate from the Zombies universe, how do they have the Zombie Shield and the Ray Gun and all the perks? :I think they are actually in the actual Alcatraz of the Zombies universe, however this still leaves the very beginning of the intro to be disputed. However, if you pay attention, the intro has no color until they show all the zombies emerging from the cells, so perhaps they actually attacked Ferguson, but he really did survive, and then the point with the color is the part that is in the present. LukeZaz (talk) 03:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The intro scene, as far as I can tell, represents what the characters think ''happened rather than what actually happened. Their memories have been messed with, and hence they don't remember the plan falling apart and the murder of Arlington. In reality, the escape plan didn't go quite as well and there were no zombies. ::As for the continuity in the overall zombies timeline, I don't think MotD really fits in anywhere. It's not non-canon as such (the characters did exist, but all the actual map itself takes place after they've died), but the zombified version of Alcatraz depicted in the map is sort of like Hell - the zombies aren't being controlled by Samantha or Richtofen because they don't exist in the same dimension. Maybe later in the story the two dimensions might come together, but it's unlikely. MotD seems to be more of a one-off that tells a completely seperate tale to the rest of the storyline. 15:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :::You have to think that there was a point where the zombies were being controlled by nobody - They aren't non-functional when not being controlled. Perhaps this map was set in a time around there - before Samantha. LukeZaz (talk) 19:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean do the cycle 3 times?Smashman0 (talk) 19:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Smashman0 : A cycle is building/refueling the plane once, flying it to the Golden Gate Bridge and then returning via electric chair. LukeZaz (talk) 15:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) '''What Brutus says:' I've looked over a personal video of me doing PGTW, and I feel I know what Brutus says when you use the hell's Retreiver on the 2nd golden spoon. I feel he says "I'm coming for you 872B!", which is beleived to be Alrington's(the Weasel) #. This makes sense to me because this is the easter egg, after all. However, I was Weasel when I got the 2nd spoon. Maybe he says different numbers for different people? 02:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Thornpelt (XBL Gamertag) (same user as the what Brutus says theory) My bad, I believe it's when you pick up the Blundergat off the Warden's desk. 00:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Thornpelt(XBL Gamertag)